


Bitter

by arthur_pendragon



Series: The Things They Don't Say [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, poetry (i guess), text posted as image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Merlin is bitterly in love.(text posted as image to preserve font and formatting which i couldn't make ao3 adjust to)





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> posted as image to skirt ao3 formatting issues

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155629973@N06/28015538129/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought <3


End file.
